The Marriage Strengthening Research & Dissemination Center (Center) aims to forge a nexus between research on marriage and families in the U.S. and programmatic approaches designed to support healthy marriages and families, particularly for those most in need. The Center will advance the research and evaluation knowledge base relevant to marriage and relationships across three priority areas:? Priority Area 1: Foundational Knowledge. To generate and share research and data on marriage, family structure, and family processes to inform HMRE programs and practices. ? Priority Area 2: Program Design and Implementation. To assess, support, and strengthen HMRE program models so programs can better meet their goals and the specific needs of the populations they serve. ? Priority Area 3: Program Effectiveness and Evaluation. To assess, support, and strengthen HMRE effectiveness and evaluation research in a way that is robust, transparent, and builds consensus and collaboration in the field. In addition to engaging in research, the Center will build capacity for HMRE-related research and evaluation by providing: 1) tools, trainings, and resources for the field (e.g., website, data trainings, practitioner briefs); and 2) mentoring and support to emerging scholars (e.g., internships, small grants, mentoring events). Additionally, we will execute a dissemination strategy to effectively translate, communicate, and disseminate HMRE research and evaluation knowledge and resources?from the Center, but also from the broader HMRE field?to key audiences.